Cyber Shredder
The Cyber Shredder is a cybernetic awakened to life engram, of the Utrom Shredder Ch'rell, the ultimate computer program and the main antagonist of the Ninja Turtles in the Back to the Sewer-season of the 2003 animated series, for which he was specially created. He is one of five incarnations of the Shredder in the series. Though he is essentially a copy of Ch'rell, he at first seems to be unwilling to work with his original self or the Tengu Shredder, as the three of them engage each other in combat. They eventually join forces to defeat the Turtles and Splinter. Biography The Cyber Shredder started life as a computer file, as a contingency plan in the event of his demise, the Utrom renegade Ch'rell created a cybernetic engram copy of himself using a combination of Utrom technology and Earth machinery, which contained a full download of his personality with a Shredder design, which could be brought to life just in case anything happened to his corporeal form. However, this did not happen, and the program remained unnoticed in the database of the Foot Clan. The Shredder engram was locked in a data vault until the living computer virus Viral, who had come to be stranded in the present following the Turtles, looking for aid came across the vault and tried to access it. However, when she tried to tap into the files it contains, she triggered its defense measures and the engram infected her, reformatting her into a vessel for the Cyber Shredder to born out of. Prior to her "demise", however, Viral took the Turtles, Splinter (2003 TV series) and Serling to a point in the near future when Cyber-Shredder battles the Utrom Shredder and the Tengu Shredder in a war amongst the Foot Clan. He is able to slice into Serling and the Utrom Shredder's armor. He eventually joins force with the other two Shredder's to attack Splinter and the Turtles. He ends up getting blasted by Donatello when he gets inside Serling's Turtle X mode. Now awakened to life and in possession of Viral's skills, the Cyber Shredder however could not leave cyberspace on his own. Therefore after his creation, Cyber Shredder contacted Master Khan, a devoted Foot operative who had taken control of the New York Foot Clan, to have his aid in finding a way to leave cyberspace so as to conquer New York. The Cyber Shredder first encountered the Turtles in the cyber realm when they were looking for pieces of Splinter. He was unaware of his corporeal form's exile. When they escaped him, he learned that the Turtles were looking for their Master Splinter, which Viral had recently broken down into data bits, he saw that they had built a cyber portal to restore their father, which would be his ticket out of cyber space. When Hun and his Purple Dragons began raiding Foot treasure vaults with use of advanced technologies, Cyber Shredder became suspicious, as such plans were beyond Hun. He established a link at Dragon HQ and learned that Baxter Stockman, in a new cyborg body, has been hacking the Foot database. Cyber Shredder realized Stockman’s cyborg body could be a means for him to escape cyber space. Shredder remotely took over Stockman's body and made a few adjustments to resemble his appearance in cyber space. Augmenting Stockman's body with power gauntlets, Cyber Shredder proceeded to wreck Dragon HQ and was very pleased when the Turtles, excluding Donatello, showed up. However Stockman ejected his head and made an alliance with the Turtles to disrupt the Shredder's control. Donatello got into Cyber Shredder’s base, taking away his control. Cyber Shredder later formulated a plan to make the Turtles serve him. While they were in cyberspace, locating a cluster of Splinter's data bits, he sent a virus to brainwash them into thinking that they were his loyal Foot Ninja, and commanded them to take down the Purple Dragons. Though Casey Jones, April O'Neil and Serling were able to awaken their latent memories, restoring them to their true selves, the Shredder had extracted enough information from them to create his own cyber portal into reality. While Donatello was under his control, Cyber Shredder had extracted the memories he needed to construct a cyber portal, so he could leave cyber space. . Once the portal was complete on both ends, Cyber Shredder needed to make sure it worked completely he tested it using virtual animals from a nature website, sending them into reality so that he could tune it properly. However each time an animal came out, it mutated, as it was still part data, not only matter, and wrought havoc in the city, so the Turtles had to deal with them. Cyber Shredder worked on his portal so each animal was less mutated than the last and eventually perfected it, sending a non-mutated chipmunk. When the Shredder had sent in a copy of Khan, it proved to be entirely material, confirming that the portal was stable. The Shredder then began his upload into the real world. The Turtles realized what Cyber Shredder was up to and while Leonardo and Raphael headed to where he planned to emerge, Donatello and Michelangelo went into cyber space to deal with him. Luckily, Don sabotaged his cyber portal, while he was uploading himself to the real world, making him come out mutated and partially digital to be de-digitized by the turtles dart blasters that deleted cyber life forms, sending him back to cyber space. He then reappeared in cyberspace, vowing to make his enemies part of his exodus. Cyber Shredder managed to trick the Turtles into believing they were in the real world, when they were still in cyber space. This allowed him to spy on Donatello while he repaired the cyber portal, which Cyber Shredder made him believe had melted down. Khan and the Foot copied his work, building another cyber portal, but Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael noticed strange things were going on. They figured out what Cyber Shredder was doing and stopped Donatello from completing the cyber portal. However Cyber Shredder used a spy bug to take a sample of the energy from the Turtles portal. This was all Kahn and the Foot needed to finish their cyber portal, allowing Cyber Shredder to enter the real world. . Using his knowledge of cyberspace, Cyber Shredder hacked into New York’s central hub, taking control of all the systems in the city. The Turtles managed to find out what he was doing and entered the hub to try and undo what he’d done before it became permanent. Cyber Shredder attempted to use the city’s systems against the Turtles, but they managed to arrive at the hub and were shocked to find Cyber Shredder in physical form. Donatello and April managed to free the city from Cyber Shredder’s control, but the Turtles were unable to beat him in combat. However Michelangelo used the same trick Splinter used against the Utrom Shredder in the first battle, tricking Cyber Shredder into cutting the catwalk they were on. As a result, he fell onto an electrode, damaging his body, but his digital core was unharmed. Cyber Shredder’s gauntlet pierced a wire, allowing him to return to cyber space and the energy he absorbed as a result of the electrical surge made him stronger than ever. In the Cyber Shredder returned. Cyber Shredder succeeded in infecting one of the last of Splinter's data bytes with a virus, before the Turtles could get it. After they converted Splinter back into matter, Cyber Shredder used it as a homing beacon that he used to track them; when Donatello managed to reconstitute Splinter, the Cyber Shredder received the information to the process which allowed him to reduplicate the process on himself. Fully restored to physical form, Cyber Shredder, Khan and the Foot Clan found them at April and Casey's wedding, which was taking place at Casey’s grandmother's farmhouse, before launching a full attack on the Turtles and wedding guests. In the fight, Cyber Shredder attempted to kill their friends by bringing the barn down on them, but they managed to escape before they were killed. However Donatello extracted the homing beacon from Splinter, using it to get a sample of Cyber Shredder’s digital core. As he had taken over a large part of his core design from Viral, Cyber Shredder got destroyed by Don and Turtle X with the same de-compiling blast which had destroyed Viral to seemingly bring an end to Cyber Shredder again, possibly preventing the future where the three Shredders battle. Powers and Abilities As a cybernetic engram merged with Viral, Cyber Shredder is able to hack into the networking lines of cyberspace and, where appropriate, to refer from this information and upgrades. Since he is a digital being, Cyber Shredder is able to travel through and control cyberspace, he could also infect different computer software. Moreover, he can use in the digital world, a number of forces and properties for themselves, bordering on the supernatural, such as shape changing or manipulation of virtual scenarios. Within the cyberspace of his imagination its possibilities are only the limits that are a direct interaction with the real world. Due to being a engram of the Utrom Shredder, Cyber Shredder possesses a good deal of cunning and fighting skill, mainly utilizing his bladed gauntlets in combat. As a physical entity, Cyber Shredder has superhuman strength and reflexes, which he improved by selective programming and information upgrades. He still possesses some of his cybernetic manipulation skills, but their exact capacity remains unknown. He can also extend his arms and claws, even using his left claw to create a forcefield around himself. Trivia *The term, Cyber Shredder was first used in the video game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue, for a cyborg version of the Shredder, which was later playable in the Super Nintendo version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters. *Cyber Shredder served as Shredder’s alternate costume in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up. Gallery Shredder/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Foot Clan Category:Deceased characters